


War of the Fire Throne *plus*

by SammaKlaus



Series: War of the Fire Throne [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Anal, Anal Sex, Ba Sing Se, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Penises, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jesse McCree, Work In Progress, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammaKlaus/pseuds/SammaKlaus
Summary: These are scenes that, for whatever reason, were unable to make it into my story War of the Fire Throne. Perhaps they are too lewd, violent, or are simply not integral to the story. They’re things I wanted to write, and so here they are because I wrote them.You can like them or hate them. Give me critiques either way because I'm new to the mature content game.Critiques. Not insults. There is a difference.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: War of the Fire Throne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	War of the Fire Throne *plus*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place between the scenes where Jesse and Hanzo leave the party in Ba Sing Se and where Hanzo goes back to his own room. It's a sex scene.

Hanzo allowed himself to be led by the rough, strong hand that had so eagerly clasped his own after they left the tavern and the party behind. They had returned to inn where Jesse had been assigned to stay with Genji and Master Ana. In contrast with the lively celebration at the tavern, it seemed the entire inn was asleep, enveloped in darkness and silence. It suited Jesse’s intentions just fine.  
They crept, unnoticed, up the stairs and directly to the last room on the left, the one Jesse could unlock with his rented key. Hanzo’s head was swimming with warmth that extended throughout all of his extremities as a result of his indulgence in the modest sake they offered in this poorer section of Ba Sing Se. He knew Jesse was just as intoxicated as he was, yet he walked with the determination of a man possessed. His need emanated from his body, palpable between them each time he glanced backward at him.  
Hanzo could feel the other man’s desire tugging his own along, and he had no intention of fighting it. The night was peaceful, and his mind full to the brim with worries. But none of that mattered then; not his duty to the Fire Nation, not his impending confrontation with the Earth King. All that mattered was the hot hand that kept him close, until he was released so the door to their sanctuary could be opened.  
Jesse turned to face him again, sweat from their hurried retreat to the inn causing his neck to shine faintly in the dying light from the lantern in the hall. Hanzo imagined it would be salty, warm…but he restrained the urge to taste it. Not yet.  
Jesse’s arms wrapped around him, one to pull him close by his waist and the other to reach back and cup his head while he pulled him inside the room. Hanzo managed to locate the thought that he should close the door in the mess of emotion and pure drive that addled his mind, then they were safely hidden from view, alone together.  
The heat coming from Jesse’s body pressed against him was stifling. He needed to take something off…to take all of it off. He needed to expose his slickening skin to the cool night air, and to Jesse’s eager touch. His sex, beginning to awaken, strained against the confinement of his peasant’s trousers. Jesse’s sinewy arms kept him from pulling away to strip himself bare, but he found the inconvenience tolerable.  
Jesse sandwiched him between the wall and himself, lowering his head to press his lips to the skin of his neck. Hanzo let out a quiet breath, closing his eyes to surrender to the sensation of the man’s tongue against his flesh. He felt the hair on his arms stiffen as goosebumps formed across his body. Jesse pressed closer against him and he could feel the bulge hidden beneath his clothing press into his hip. It felt large…dauntingly so. He had never been to this point with a man, and despite the alcohol coursing through his veins he managed to feel nervous. He decided that needed to be kept a secret. His logical mind had no place there that night; his animal brain would be his guide instead.  
Hanzo reached up from under the taller man to entangle one hand in his shaggy brown hair. He could tell he’d washed it recently, almost as if the moment was fate coming to fruition. The breath escaping from Jesse’s nostrils as he sucked and licked desperately at his neck was hot and rapid, rustling the hair at the base of his neck. Hanzo’s breath quickened with his, the sound of the two men’s heated panting erratic and ready.  
Hanzo opened his eyes again, craning his neck away while he grabbed the hand at the back of his head. He dragged it down, over his shoulder so that it settled over the collar of his tunic. Jesse pulled back to look down at him, his hand coming to grasp the fabric underneath it.  
“Are you sure?” he murmured, the look in his face seeming to match the brief moment of anxiety Hanzo felt himself. How amusing.  
“Why do you think we are here?” the fire lord replied haughtily.  
“I don’t know…” the drunken earthbender mumbled out, the addled dumbness in his voice so endearing to him, “it feels like…I shouldn’t. Feels forbidden, like it’s a secret under there. You’re….Fire Lord…”  
“I am,” Hanzo replied in a whisper, “and I have…an order.”  
“Well, I…”  
“Strip me, Peasant!” the fire lord growled, driving his own stupid apprehension away.  
Jesse grinned wide, the growl snapping him out of the stupor his unwelcome inhibition had brought on him. He yanked the tunic off Hanzo’s shoulders with both hands and came to grasp his bare biceps while he smashed his face against the other man’s clumsily. Hanzo fumbled with his lips to find Jesse’s in his drunken haze, then opened his jaw eagerly, sucking Jesse’s tongue into his mouth. He reached down to untie Jesse’s belt and let it drape over his hand so he could hold it. Unrestrained, the taller man's tunic flew open.  
The earthbender pressed his bare chest against Hanzo’s while they wound their tongues together. Jesse slid his hands down over his waist to his hips, pushing Hanzo’s tunic with it until it managed to fall away from him. The cool air caused his nipples to prick against Jesse’s skin, a shiver coursing through him. Sensing it, the earthbender slid his hands back up over his skin, driving the cold away with his heated touch, until his palm had settled on his scarred pec.  
His fingers traced the lines of Hanzo’s healed flesh, the scar he’d received the night he murdered his father. It wasn’t a welcome memory to come to mind…but Jesse seemed intent on changing the meaning of the mark to him. He felt over its contours almost reverently, bringing a new memory to the spot that had been so painful months earlier.. The peasant’s lips left his and dribbled down over his jaw, back to his neck before settling on his shoulder where he kissed his scar. Suddenly, and unbidden, he relinquished contact with his skin completely. Hanzo whined in protest, glaring at him through unstable eyes.  
“Let’s get you somewhere comfortable,” Jesse rumbled in response, pulling him toward the bed that awaited them. The Fire Lord allowed him to toss him into the blankets, and was soon buried under his much larger frame. He leaned his head back to sigh when the other man encircled his nipple with his mouth, licking at it gently.  
“Do I strike you as a tender maiden?” he breathed, peeking down at him through a half-closed eye, “are you afraid to break me?”  
Jesse stopped and raised his head to peer down out him, confused. Hanzo smirked proudly, but said nothing to explain himself. The earthbender tilted his head, his grin returning.  
“You strike me as a dangerous animal I should approach cautiously,” the earthbender replied cheekily.  
“That may be the most elegant sentence I’ve heard from your mouth,” Hanzo chided him, “and all while you are drunk.”  
“And this might be the prettiest you’ve ever looked, all perky, sweaty, and bare.”  
“All bare?”  
Jesse laughed. “Damn, you gotta point,” he replied. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his trousers and yanked them down far enough to slide his palm over his thigh and grasp an area of his leg dangerously close to his cock. “You told me to strip ya.”  
Hanzo nodded, his gaze fierce while he bit the inside of his lower lip, his leg lifting so he could run his foot over the earthbender's calf. “I am not known to be a patient man,” he said, his voice calm despite his desire to be devastated by the muscular creature glowering down at his vulnerably naked body.  
Jesse let out a hungry growl from somewhere deep inside him and used his other hand to aid the first, tugging his trousers down below his knees. The fire lord “humphed” haughtily and kicked the garment off his feet while Jesse took in the image of him laid out before him, fire in his earthbender eyes.  
“I knew you were strong…but damn, I must be the luckiest man in Ba Sing Se.” He ran his hand over his defined abs, down to his hips, to trace the muscles of his thighs. The other hand began to explore him too, calloused fingers covering nearly every inch of him as if Jesse were a blind man trying to form a picture of him in his mind. Hanzo relished the way he fawned over his body, stretching his back as he lifted a leg to set his knee beside the other man’s waist, allowing him to run his fingers over his bottom and the rear of his thigh. The sensation made him rock hard.  
“Now, let me see how lucky I am,” he murmured in defiance of the thirsty expression Jesse made when his eyes settled on his dick. The expectant arch of his eyebrow told him, definitively, that particular part of him was off limits until he got what he wanted. The earthbender seemed all too happy to comply.  
Jesse pulled his legs up on the bed, straddling his torso with his knees on either side of him, just close enough to apply pressure as if he were forbidding him from trying to escape. A bold man, one that wasn’t intimidated by who his father had sired him to be. A partner that saw him as more than the fire lord. In his years of adulthood he’d had some in his bed…all women who hoped to charm him into making them his queen. This man didn’t want anything other than him. He was treasured, for once, as the man he was, not as the man his name said he was. It was a fortune he didn’t deserve.  
Jesse whipped his tunic off and tossed it aside with a twist of his body, the muscles of his abs flexing with the motion. Hanzo reached down to caress them, enhancing the look of starvation hiding behind his cocky grin. Jesse twisted to face him again and slid his pants down to his knees fluidly, only slowing down to maneuver the waistband carefully over his erection. Hanzo felt his dry mouth moisten as he looked over the near-revealed form of his lover. He bent upward to secure his hands on the small of his back, one of them sly enough to slide down and cup the firm buttock below.  
Jesse quivered giddily at his touch, his dick twitching between them. He leaned down again, covering Hanzo like a sheet, to lean on one elbow that sat beside his head. Their faces were a hair apart while the earthbender used his free hand to push his pants over his knees and kick them off. The jolt slapped his thick sex against the inside of Hanzo’s thigh, sending tingles over his skin. Jesse was proportional to his height, each and every part of him, and Hanzo had to wonder if he had the capacity to accommodate him.  
The earthbender closed the distance between their faces with an unexpectedly gentle kiss, a gesture that was undermined by the nails that dug suddenly into his rear. Hanzo let out a pleasurably painful groan into Jesse’s mouth, causing the earthbender’s lips to widen against his in a self-assured smile.  
“Tender maiden’s about to experience the avalanche,” the man mumbled against his skin.  
Hanzo pulled away and hissed at him. “Speak again and I will never be seen with you!” It was a lie. He knew the moment Jesse first exposed him to the air he was going to be inseparable from him. What they were doing was unwise, his logical brain argued, trying to shout over the encouraging cries of his animal urges strengthened by inebriation. Unfortunately for that brain, his dick lacked ears.  
Jesse laughed at his warning, kneading his rump with a mighty, coarse hand. He wasn’t taking it seriously. Hanzo punished him for the terrible line by raking his nails against his back as hard as he could, for once breaking Jesse's annoyingly cocky veneer.  
“Hell!” he cried. The fire lord whipped the belt he stole from his waist to the back of the earthbender’s head to pull him against his mouth and stop him talking. Their tongues smacked against each other sloppily, teeth biting them hungrily. He whipped his legs around Jesse’s waist, holding him in place against him with his powerful thighs.  
His pelvis curling into his partner, he felt the man's throbbing length press against his bottom, pushing just enough into the crack to be pressured by the strong, flexed muscles beneath the smooth skin. Jesse let out a pathetic moan, gripping one of his thighs hard enough to dig his nails into his skin. Hanzo growled at him again, a warning. He would take him seriously or pay.  
Jesse reached back to grab one of his wrists and wrench it away from his neck to pin it against the mattress beside his head. Hanzo was forced to release him when he lost his first hand's grip on the belt. He stared up at him defiantly when he pulled his lips away. He could easily free himself, he was sure, but had no intention of doing so. They could fight, wrestle for control until one of them was properly subdued. Or, at least, pretend to fight.  
Jesse shifted his attention to the nipple that rested under where his scar began, framing it with his teeth, a slow but keen bite so he could tug it playfully, a cheeky challenge. Hanzo spat a curse at him and pressed his foot against his lower back, digging toes at the top of his crack. The earthbender defied him, biting harder. Hanzo slapped his free hand to his shoulder and clawed him mercilessly, bringing a harsh growl from his lover's throat.  
Jesse let go of his abused nub to straighten his back. He let his head drop to look down at him darkly while he dared to grab Hanzo's other wrist and pin it against the bed as well. The fire lord glared up at him, silently daring him to take what they both wanted from him.  
“Like I said,” Jesse breathed, running his nose over the humps of Hanzo's muscular chest while his moist breath left it sticky as he talked and panted against his skin, “a dangerous animal.” His eyes remained locked onto the fire lord's, as if he was declaring victory. Hanzo bared his teeth, but he had let him win. Jesse clearly knew more about how to pleasure another man, and he was looking forward to being pleasured by him.  
To his surprise, Jesse broke their stare first to push himself back, down the length of Hanzo's body. The freed fire lord propped himself up on his elbows to watch him, an impatient curiosity furrowing his sweaty brow. His thighs tightened around his chest unconsciously to keep him from leaving. Instead of doing what Hanzo's subconscious feared, he stopped and placed a kiss on the head of his cock.  
“You dare tease a dragon?” he growled at him, though the fury of it was curbed by the enticed smirk he wore.  
“Just a little,” Jesse replied before dipping down to drag his tongue up his taint and between his balls, sending a shiver throughout his body. He slipped off his elbows and arched his back as the daring tongue left a wet trail up his length and the earthbender's mouth settled at the top. Without warning he took him in.  
“Bastard,” Hanzo spat without putting much thought into the word while the slimy adventurer continued to coat his cock in warm saliva, swirling a bold path over his sensitive shaft.  
Jesse chuckled at that, his throat rumbling around his sex as if that devious tongue wasn’t causing enough trouble on its own. Hanzo curled inward and grabbed fistfuls of brown hair, his knuckles white while he fought against Jesse’s prodding him toward the peak. His breath was shaky, every muscle in his body clenching and clenching to try, weakly, to delay the orgasm he’d been starved of for so long.  
“Jesse, I…” he began through his locked teeth, though he was finding it hard to finish the statement with the earthbender's tongue and lips maneuvering him so efficiently, teasing and working him out to the surface.  
Jesse relented, allowing Hanzo to release him, though the pampered length between his legs wanted him to beg for more. Jesse pushed him back down against the bed so he could meet him face-to-face once again.  
“Not yet, darlin',” he drawled through those naughty lips. He pushed himself further up the bed, stopping with his chest a negligible distance from his nose. The dark, curly hair tickled Hanzo's face.  
“What are you doing?” he demanded. He watched Jesse separate a lantern from its base.  
“Makin’ due with what we got,” Jesse murmured, “I didn’t exactly come prepared, but this might be the only chance we get n’ I ain't lettin' you go for anythin’ less than what a man like you deserves.”  
“What?”  
“Calm down now, yer highness,” the earthbender teased him again, bringing the lantern’s basin with him as he returned to where he was, “you don’t want to light this up.” Before Hanzo could add things up in his head the man jammed an oil-slicked middle finger past his anal ring without warning, grinning at the way he gasped and jolted.  
Hanzo’s cock throbbed against Jesse’s chest, the violence of the penetration overriding his pride with a breathless moan. It was a humiliating noise. His imagination had formed an image of a tryst he was never free to pursue over the years, but the sensation was more intense than he'd anticipated.  
“You just tell me if it gets too rough,” Jesse taunted him, pressing further before beginning to probe around the warm walls inside him with his audacious finger. Hanzo's breath hitched, his body squirming under the larger man's.  
It was a verbal challenge to meet his own, but soon memories of dreamt fantasies came back to him. Dreams of people bold enough to take him from the palace, in spite of his father, and pleasure him in ways he hadn’t been pleasured before. Those men were unrefined, lowborn…men like his first companion, and like Jesse. They were sinful dreams he’d forgotten, and he knew why he found the earthbender so simultaneously revolting and irresistible.  
Another finger slid inside without asking permission and Hanzo's palms made their own way to Jesse's shoulders, pushing him back while he silently begged for relief from the confusing mixture of pain and pleasure that overtook him when the two fingers spread his hole wider than it was intended to be. “Want me to stop?” Jesse asked in a whisper, his breath hot against his chest. Hanzo refused to allow himself to say anything embarrassing, but shook his head stubbornly. “Well, then,” the earthbender cooed, “can't have you pushin' me away, can we?”  
Jesse's fingers stopped testing and expanding his boundaries long enough for Hanzo to lower his hands, panting through the sensation of having someone somewhere no one else had been before. The earthbender grabbed his belt from where it'd been left and slowly, gently wound it around one of Hanzo's wrists. His eyes never left the fire lord's, staring hungrily into his soul. Hanzo found himself helping him without thinking, practically offering his hands to him.  
Jesse yanked the belt taut around both of Hanzo's wrists and suspended them over his head with his free hand. The smaller man was surprised to find the feeling of being restrained by someone he trusted so tantalizing. He should have been resistant, should have been afraid of what he would do to him while he was seemingly helpless. But he wasn’t either of those things.  
Jesse resumed his task of widening his hole, free of Hanzo's unwilling intervention. The fire lord writhed beneath him, his fists clenched tight above his head where they could do nothing to stop him. And yet, he knew all he had to do was ask him to stop. He was safe with him.  
Hanzo was panting heavily by the time Jesse removed four of his large fingers from his body, allowing him a brief moment of respite. The earthbender released the belt that bound his wrists to place both hands on either side of his hips. Hanzo reached up to pull him into a grateful kiss, his wrists still held together by Jesse's expert knot tying.  
He didn’t know if he would last long once his lover was inside him, and was not looking forward to having to apologize for his lack of willpower. But the dread of the apology was nothing compared to the prospect of being penetrated by a man he could no longer deny he loved. Drunk or not, he knew he adored Jesse McCree with every sliver of his being.  
“Yer so fuckin' gorgeous,” Jesse murmured breathily into Hanzo's lips. Hanzo didn’t need to respond, not that he had the presence of mind to form any sort of dignified compliment. Even the harsh and vulgar word usage went unrebuked. He told the earthbender what he thought of him by rolling under him to present himself to him, ready to be taken. He felt Jesse's arm wrap around his shoulder, his hand coming to rest on the other one. The tips of his arm's hair tickled the fire lord's throat while the taller man positioned himself behind and over him.  
Jesse’s first push into him was slow and gentle, though not enough to prevent the sensation of stretching even further. Thick as they were, his fingers were no indication of how much Hanzo had to take in, but he welcomed it with a wholly undignified cry that was lost in the sheets against his face. Jesse’s ball’s met his once his cock was fully submerged in him, and the tip brushed against something inside him that caused him to arch inward with shocked delight.  
“I-I--!”  
“Shh,” Jesse breathed soothingly against the back of his neck, “don’t need to say anythin' ‘less you want me out. Just let it happen.” He bucked into him, hitting that area inside him again with unexpected force.  
Hanzo voiced his agreement with a whimper that was partially muffled by his tightly-clenched mouth while he pressed his forehead against the bed, reversing the curve of his back so he could feel Jesse's chest and abdomen against it. Jesse's hips retreated only briefly before rushing back in, causing Hanzo to moan tensely while he reached up over his head to get a grip on the back of Jesse's neck. The earthbender began thrusting at an even, merciful pace, his breath heating the back of Hanzo’s head in a patterned pant.  
Hanzo's teeth were clenched hard, but he wanted more. He wanted utter destruction, the fate a terrible fire lord deserved. “Harder,” he breathed through his teeth, “faster!”  
He felt Jesse shudder against his back and heard a harsh swallow. “Y-you sure, Pumpkin?”  
Hanzo's response was a yank to the hair on the back of his head. He heard the larger man hold back a cry in his throat. Truly, Jesse deserved to be punished for leading him astray…but he deserved more than punishment and a man as strong as Jesse could provide it with the right motivation.  
Jesse sucked in a breath and let it out in a ragged sigh. “Yer brave. I’ll give ya that.”  
Hanzo didn’t have time to reply before Jesse's thighs slapped sharp against his rear, bringing a breathless cry from his throat. The dutiful earthbender did as the fire lord commanded, ramming into him with the force he could maintain with such increased speed.  
“F-fuck!” Jesse croaked, the effort of his task making his breathing harsh and hurried.  
Hanzo kept his jaw clamped shut despite the unbridled cries of pain and ecstasy attempting to escape it. He could hear it was making it through in grunts. It wasn’t worth the effort of silencing. He finally released the lock on his teeth and lips, letting his pleasure voice itself to encourage his intrepid partner.  
“Goddamn, sing it, sugar!”  
Jesse was too fucking embarrassing! “Kuso!” he cursed at him in the ancient tongue of his island, digging his fingernails into his scalp. The earthbender didn't seem to mind. In fact, the way he grasped Hanzo's cock in his hand claimed the opposite. Hanzo gasped out a whimper, his peak approaching too quickly to deny. Jesse's strong fingers worked his dick artistically while his own sex prodded him relentlessly. Hanzo couldn’t hold it back. He was being played like a fiddle by the skilled digits of the musician. Waves rushed over him, a chill on his prickled skin while warmth filled everything inside him.  
A cry of ecstasy squeezed out of Hanzo's throat while his climax squeezed out over the bed beneath them, a tingle rushing throughout his body. His mouth hung open in satisfied awe when he let himself collapse beneath Jesse. The more experienced lover released his cock to gently knead at his back and shoulders while he slowed down to finish chasing his own end.  
“I'm so goddamn lucky I found you,” Jesse whispered against his shoulder. His lips kissed at the flesh beneath it weakly while he continued to heave against him. Hanzo allowed the man to use him, clenching with what little strength he had left to help him toward the pleasure he’d already reached.  
Jesse pulled himself free of his body with a high-pitched wheeze. Hanzo felt the man release outside him, some of his cum splashing over his balls and backside. The earthbender collapsed over him, his dick limp and happy between them while he drooled over his shoulder.  
“You…are a scoundrel, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo murmured into the blankets, savoring the way his love enveloped him so protectively despite their mutual fatigue. He wanted to remain beneath him forever, but he was in no position to ensure it. His eyelids grew heavy while Jesse's breath against his neck soothed him.  
“You know it,” Jesse whispered back, his speech slurred as he approached sleep with him.


End file.
